First Time
by Medie Shanachie
Summary: Aiden and Lorne continue their plans after the events in Risque I'd advise reading Risque first!


_Author's Note: This directly follows "Risque Rendezvous" and by directly follows--I mean it picks up where the other story left off because a few of my friends pointed out that Risque was a sex scene without the sex. So here's the sex!_

_This didn't exactly turn out the way I meant it too...I'm not entirely sure what happened...other than for a man who hasn't been laid in over a year (if I did the math right)...Evan is damn stubborn about having sex! And I'm not entirely sure about the ending. I have no idea what Evan's hang-ups are--I'm also not sure if I will ever explore them...for those of you who have been reading my series, you know he and Aiden go on to have a perfectly fine sex life._

_And before this turns into a note that's longer than the story and I would like to go to bed tonight so I can get up tomorrow and get some stuff done..._

_Standard Disclaimer: Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me...Aiden does, but I don't lay claim to all her actions...and the "Previously on Stargate: Atlantis" was meant as a joke--no offense was meant. If you take offense at it--why are you reading my stories?! I can't think of any spoilers, if you notice any...gimme a holler._

* * *

_Previously on Stargate: Atlantis:_

_Evan leaned his head down, intending to take her up on her extremely tempting offer, when reason suddenly kicked in. He realized they were in her very public lab and even though it was late at night; people were always around. He silently cursed himself out as he realized he had left the door open and they were lucky they hadn't been caught before now. He caught her wandering hand, and the other one for good measure, and waited until she looked up at him. "Let's take this somewhere a little more private," he suggested, trying to convey that he was more than willing. "And maybe a little more comfortable."_

_She reached up, using his hold for leverage, and licked a line across his lips. "Your place or mine?" she asked saucily._

_"Ai-den," he groaned as she led him from the room._

Evan followed her into the transporter and pressed the section that would take them to the quarters' area. Luckily since they were both considered senior staff, their quarters weren't too far from each other. Aiden stood closer than she needed to once they were inside the transporter, running her hand up and down his arm, but keeping her hands to herself other than that. "Are you sure about this?" he asked.

She leaned up against him, pressing herself against his side. "I don't think I could be anymore sure. The only reason I haven't jumped you before now is because we've always had an audience."

Evan tucked her under his arm, snugging her up against him and removing her hand from his ass. "Well, I'm glad you managed to restrain yourself with an audience."

Aiden giggled. "It was a close call on that last mission though." At his look, she elaborated, "When the team left us alone at the dig site." She unzipped his jacket and slipped a hand inside. "You looked so hot; all dirty and sweaty from helping me, it was a _really_ close call."

He pulled away as the transporter doors opened, swallowing from the picture she had begun to paint with her words. "Your quarters or mine?" he asked after he was sure he had control of his vocal cords.

"Mine," she answered promptly. "It's closer." She started to tug him in the right direction.

Evan pulled her to a stop. "Um, Aiden, not that I have a problem with going to your quarters, but when was the last time you were _in_ your quarters for more than five minutes?"

She stopped and considered his question for a minute, obviously counting back. "Before we went to M5S-007."

"Which was four days ago," he pointed out. "Why don't we go to mine?"

Aiden frowned. "Is that safe? I mean for your job?"

He drew her in the opposite direction from the way they had been headed. "Safe enough. It's not completely against regs for me to date you."

She laughed. "Ev, this isn't exactly dating, this is fucking."

Evan had been guiding her along the hall as they talked. "Is that all this is?" he asked as he opened the door to his quarters.

Aiden stepped inside, turning to face him, looking up into his eyes. "Is that all you want?" she replied softly.

He moved into her personal space, the door hissing closed behind him, and brushed her hair away from her face. Tipping her head back, he captured her lips in a tender kiss. When he pulled away, he answered, "I'm willing for this to be whatever you want."

She reached for the zipper on his jacket, slowly pulling it the rest of the way down. "Why don't we start with sex and see where it goes from there?"

Evan moved back slightly. "Don't rush. Do you want something to drink?"

Aiden snorted out a laugh. "Evan, I haven't had a full night's sleep since we got back from the mission. You give me a drink now and I'm gonna pass out. Why are you so nervous?"

He shrugged, moving restlessly around the room. "I was raised to treat a woman right, not just take her to bed."

She went in the opposite direction, looking around the common area of his quarters. He had an easel set up in one corner, with a half-finished painting on it, and some other canvases leaning against the wall. The walls held some prints of various paintings and sketches and canvases of paintings that she assumed he had done. Other than that, he had the same type furniture she did and a laptop on his desk; one she assumed was his personal laptop since his work one was probably in his office. She ran a hand along the edge of one of the canvases as she looked at it. "Is this near your home?" she asked, looking at the country scene.

Evan glanced over at the painting that she was near. He had crossed over to the small fridge and retrieved two bottles of soda. "It's not too far," he replied. "I did that painting when I was in high school."

Aiden took the soda from him as he joined her by the painting. "You're really good," she told him as she took a drink of the soda. She hooked a finger in his belt and pulled him towards her. "You have been treating me right, Evan. You aren't _just_ taking me to bed." She kissed him on the lips quickly. "But I _would_ really like it if you _took_ me to bed."

He fingered a lock of hair that had worked itself loose from her braid. "Are you sure?"

She glared. "If you ask me 'are you sure' again, I will knock you down and have my way with you right here. Now isn't the line 'let me show you my etchings'?"

Evan had taken a drink, but gagged when he tried to swallow as she finished her sentence. "Ai-den!" he yelped.

"Evan, stop being shocked by things I say." She reached down and began to undo his belt. "Now you got me revved up and the endorphins going, are you going to do something about it? Or am I going to have to do everything?"

He pulled her hands free of his belt. "No or I mean yes. Or, Aiden, wait. Our first time is _not_ going to be on the floor. Just. Wait."

"I don't have much patience left," she warned.

Evan worked his fingers into her hair and made a mental note to undo her braid before they actually made it into bed; he had never seen her hair completely loose and he really wanted to. "You don't need to have much patience," he told her, drawing her towards him. "Just enough to hold you until we get to the bedroom," he whispered against her lips before capturing them in a kiss. He licked along the closed line of them, silently asking for permission to enter, and dove inside when she opened for him.

He began backing towards his bedroom, trusting his memory of his quarters to keep him from hitting anything and really hoping that he hadn't left anything out that he would trip over. Aiden's hands had gotten busy as soon as he released them; shedding his jacket first and tossing it aside. She untucked his shirt next, but apparently didn't want to break the kiss long enough to get it off him because all she did was slide her hands up under it. He gasped as she hit a particularly sensitive spot and he could feel her smile against his lips. "Like that?" she asked, drawing back far enough to talk.

Evan used the brief break to quickly pull her shirt over her head, revealing a black cotton sports bra. While not the sexiest bra he had ever seen, it seemed to fit Aiden perfectly. "Mmm-hmm," he murmured as he began kissing her again. When she pulled back a moment later to breath, he pulled his own shirt off. Her blue eyes lit up at the sight of all that bare terrain.

"Bed?" she asked.

He reached for the button on her BDUs. "Behind us. Can I take your hair out?"

She stepped back from him and pulled the braid around to the front. "No, but I'll do it. You'll just have to be careful not to pull it too much." She pulled the rubber band off the end and tossed it onto the near-by nightstand, then began to carefully undo the braid.

Evan found himself drawn to her as she undid it. He moved closer and reached for the loose ends, playing with the silken strands. Aiden grinned at him as her nimble fingers finished the last of the braid and she tossed the now loose mass over her shoulders. "It's almost long enough for you to do a Lady Godiva," he pointed out as he realized that it reached well below her ass.

"Not tonight," she told him and reached for the button on her pants.

"Uh-uh," he told her. "I get to do that." He moved her hands away from her button and slowly undid it, eased her zipper down, then peeled her pants down, revealing lacy blue panties. "Aiden?" he questioned, amused by the dichotomy of her underwear choices.

She giggled and shrugged. "I need to do laundry and the sports bras are a lot more comfortable than anything else."

Evan ran a finger along the top of her panties, enjoying the feel of her skin. "I like this. Don't things like this normally come with like matching things?"

Aiden laughed out loud at that. "Yes, Evan, there is a matching bra. Do you want me to put my clothes back on and go get it?"

He looked panicked at that idea. "Oh, hell, no." He scooped her up and deposited her on the bed, then knelt in front of her, picking up one foot and attacking the laces on her boot. "You aren't going anywhere." He swiftly untied her boot and pulled it off, tossing it aside before picking up her other foot. Since his head was bent and attentive on his task, he didn't notice the wicked grin on her face.

Aiden rubbed her foot up his leg. When he didn't respond to that, she slid it farther up, finally edging it over and pressing it lightly against his cock. He groaned and grabbed her foot, looking up at her. She grinned down at him as he pressed it tighter against him. "I thought you were taking my boots off," she teased, nudging him with her other foot.

"Then stop trying to distract me," he replied. He eased her sock off the foot that had been pressed against him and then set it aside. "Let me get your other boot off."

Aiden leaned back on the bed, bracing herself on her hands, and looked down at him. "Go for it. Don't take too much longer though." She ran a hand down her body and slipped her fingers into her underwear. "Or I might have to take matters into my own hands." Evan's eyes locked on her fingers and his hands paused again. She laughed when she realized she had distracted him and nudged him with her bare foot. "Evan," she said gently, "take my other boot off and come join me."

"Boot. Right." Evan shook his head and tore his gaze away from her. Looking down again, he quickly unlaced and pulled off her boot and sock. Standing up, he slid her farther onto the bed and climbed on after her. "Why do I have the feeling that life with you is never going to be dull?"

She grinned and laced her fingers together behind his head, drawing him towards her. "Has it been dull the last four months?" she asked. She nipped at his lips, but didn't allow him to take hers in a kiss. "Why don't you take your own boots and pants off?" she suggested, running her hands down his sides. "I'd like to know what you feel like without the BDUs."

"Huh?" he asked.

Aiden drew his head down to hers and took his mouth in a nasty kiss, pulling his body against hers, nestling him in the cradle of her thighs at the same time. When she released him, she ordered, "Evan, take your boots and pants off. I wanna get laid tonight."

He rolled to his feet, reaching for his laces, before he consciously registered the command. He glared at her when he realized what had happened. "Since when do I obey your orders?" he asked, even as he continued to strip.

Aiden slipped her own pants off and tossed them on the floor. "Since you know I have a good idea. Come get in bed."

Evan grinned as he crawled back up the bed. "You often have _very_ good ideas. Some of them just cause more problems than others."

Aiden giggled, knowing he was thinking of the numerous times she had helped Murray blow something up. "Is this idea going to cause too many problems?" she asked as he settled himself beside her.

"We'll deal with them later," he assured her. He shifted, intending to take her into his arms and almost fell off the bed. Frantically he grabbed for an anchor. "This bed may be an issue," he said when he wasn't in danger anymore.

Aiden licked the patch of skin that had landed right in front of her mouth due to his flailing, then sucked gently on it. Her ministrations drew a full body shudder from him. "You're the one that insisted on the bed," she pointed out. "Top or bottom?"

"Huh?" he asked. He had been running his fingers through a strand of her hair and he seemed mesmerized by the movement.

Aiden moved far enough away that she could look him in the eye. She pulled her hair out of his grasp and forced his attention to her. "Ev, don't take this the wrong way, but..." she paused, considering how to phrase it and finally decided blunt was the way to go, "how long as it been since you had sex?"

"Ai-Den!" he yelped.

"Well, what else do you expect? You're acting more nervous than a teenage boy in the porn section for the first time."

"Geez, Aiden," he said as he tried to figure out if he had been insulted or not. "That's...that's...where the hell did you hear that?"

She giggled. "It's just a saying, Ev. Now." She ran both hands down his chest, gently caressing him. "The idea here is to relax and enjoy each other. You're too tense." She cradled his lax genitals for a moment. "And not in the right place. Why don't you lay back?" As she spoke, she gently maneuvered him onto his back and then straddled his thighs. "And let me see what I can do. If nothing happens," she shrugged, "then we'll cuddle together and go to sleep."

Evan ran a finger up her thigh and under the elastic of her panties. Skimming along her mound, but not dipping inside, he discovered she was more than a little wet from the foreplay they had already engaged in. "At the very least," he said, sliding his finger inside her and delighting in the gasp that drew forth, "I can make you feel better."

Aiden grabbed his wrist and applied pressure to the nerve. "Together," she informed him, "or not at all."

Evan shook his hand after he had gotten it back from her. "Got it," he responded. "Am I not allowed to touch you at all?"

Aiden grinned wickedly as she hooked her fingers under her bra and pulled it over her head. She shook her hair out as she tossed the underwear somewhere behind her. "Go to town, but don't make me come unless you're ready to go over the edge, too."

He looked up at her, worry clear in his blue eyes. "I don't want to hurt you, Aiden."

She took his hands in hers and brought them up to her lips, kissing them. "These are the hands that have protected me and cared for me. The hands that have assisted me and followed my orders even though you're the one in charge. These hands could never hurt me, they can only make me feel good." She lay his hands against her stomach and smiled down at him. "Touch me. Caress me. Love me."

Evan looked up at her and she met his eyes willingly. He couldn't see any trepidation in her eyes. She didn't fear him or his touch. Aiden didn't know what had happened in his past to make him so concerned with hurting her, but she knew he would never willingly cause her pain. She reached down and cupped his cheek with a gentle hand, then followed that motion by leaning forward and kissing him. His hands skidded upwards as she moved and brushed the underside of her breasts. He sucked in a breath at the soft feel of her skin and breathed in her exhale. She smiled against his lips as his fingers crept upwards. He brushed a thumb across a nipple and grinned as she gasped, delighting in her sensitivity. "You feel so good," he groaned. More confident now, he cupped both breasts with his hands and ran his thumbs across her nipples, causing them to pebble in reaction. She continued kissing him as her own hands moved across his chest and she moaned as he began to harden again beneath her. The feel of him hardening against her center turned her on more and she ground against him. He tore his mouth away from hers, breathing heavily. "God! Aiden!" he cried.

"Too much?" she asked.

He shook his head frantically. "No. No. It feels good. It just...God."

Aiden backed off for a minute to give him time to relax and pull himself back from the edge. While she was waiting for him to calm down, she slipped her panties off and they quickly joined the other clothes on the floor. She reached for the waistband of his boxers. "Ready?" she asked and when he nodded in response, she pulled them down, tossing them to the side when she had removed them.

She slid down him once he was completely naked, placing open-mouthed kisses along the center of his body as she headed for his cock. Evan gripped the sheets as she swallowed him, sucking gently, and rolled her eyes up so she could watch his reaction. Evan had jerked in surprise as her mouth closed around him and he fought the urge to grab her head. He moaned as she increased her suction, the motion causing his hips to lift. He tried to hold back so he wouldn't choke her, but she placed her hands on him, encouraging him to move. She swirled her tongue around the tip of his cock, pulling words from him in English and French. Aiden grinned around her mouthful as he babbled frantically. He wasn't exactly making sense, although she was sure that he thought he was. She pulled back to giggle as she realized what he had just said. "Evan, I don't think I'm actually that good." She wiggled up and lay down against him, so that she could reach his lips. Kissing him nastily, she pulled back when she was finished. Reaching down, she took his hand and pressed it against her center. "Touch me," she begged.

Evan slipped a finger inside her, surprised to discover how much wetter she was now than when he had done it just a few moments earlier. "Gladly," he whispered, cuddling her against his strong body. Aiden convulsed as he rubbed against her clit, reaching down to cup his balls with a hand as he pulled her closer. "I want inside you," he told her. "Please?"

Aiden shuddered at his words and nodded. "Yes," she agreed. "Yes. Yes. Yes!"

Evan brushed her hair away from her face with his free hand and then wrapped his arm around her. "Hold tight, amoureux," he told her, then realized where her hand still was and gently disengaged her fingers from his balls, "but not to those." He slowly pulled his fingers out of her and slipped his other arm around her. "I'm gonna roll us over," he whispered.

Aiden put her hands against his chest and pushed. "No," she said firmly.

Evan immediately released her, then grabbed her again when she almost tumbled off the bed. "I'll stop!" he exclaimed, making sure she was on the bed and then pulling his hands away again.

Aiden clutched his ass with both hands and pressed up against him, not allowing him to back away. "Don't you dare stop," she warned him. "Just don't flip me. I think I have the right to decide if I'm on top or not."

He grinned as he realized she was objecting not to him proceeding, but to his arbitrary decision to take control. He rubbed his body against her where they touched, enjoying the moans that issued from her throat as he slipped partially inside her. He sucked her earlobe and whispered in the shell, "So do you want the top or the bottom, amoureux?"

She wrapped a leg around him, sliding him deeper into her. "Why don't you relax and just see what happens?" she suggested, running a hand down his flank.

He threw his head back, giving her access to his neck, and she took full advantage; sucking greedily on the exposed skin. His hips bucked forward, driving him towards her and she moaned as he sank fully into her. He wrapped his arms around her, holding them both still for a moment, and just enjoying the sensations of being fully sheathed inside her body. Aiden clenched her internal muscles, grinning at the groans that drew forth, and then pushed gently, tipping them over so Evan landed on his back. He kept hold of her as they tumbled and then watched with lust clouded eyes as she sat up once he was flat on his back.

She wiggled against him and smiled down at him, then took his hands and guided them up her body. Evan eagerly followed her silent directions until he was once again cupping her breasts. She pressed his hands against them as he squeezed gently and then began massaging them. Aiden rocked against him and he met her motions, then craned his neck towards her, silently begging for a kiss.

When Aiden leaned towards him, he wrapped his arms around her and flipped them both, just barely catching them before they slipped off the bed. She let out a shriek of surprise as they tumbled over, then gasped as the new position allowed him to drive himself deeper into her. Aiden hooked her legs around his waist, holding him tight against her, and rose up to meet him as he began to undulate against her. She ran her hands down his back to his ass and encouraged him to move faster as she whispered to him how good he felt inside her. As her words caused him to speed up, she began to alternate between English and French, getting dirtier with each repetition. He was hitting the perfect spot on her, causing the tension to build inside her, even as it built within him.

"Oh, goddess. That's it, Evan," she encouraged him, "I'm so close." She felt him hit that spot one last time and cried out as she tumbled over the edge. He tried to hold on as she let go, but the feeling of her clenching around him was just too much and with a quiet gasp, he fell.

As he came down from the heights, his arms, that had been carefully holding his body up so he didn't crush her beneath him, gave out and he dropped down on top of her. He tried to shift quickly so he wouldn't hurt her, but she refused to relinquish her hold on him. "I'm gonna crush you, amoureux," he protested, trying to pull away.

Aiden shook her head. "You aren't that heavy," she insisted, hugging him to her. She could feel him softening inside her and she was enjoying the feeling. Idly she wondered if they remained connected long enough if she could feel him harden again within her.

Evan nuzzled her neck and kissed it softly. "We need to move," he said reluctantly.

She ran a hand through his hair, leaving it spiked from the sweat. "I guess so."

"I didn't say you had to leave," he pointed out. "Just that we needed to move. And maybe we should get under the blankets?"

"I'm plenty warm," she told him as he began to pull away. "You're like a furnace."

"Well, I don't have that advantage. You're under me and don't have your back exposed to the room." Evan began to carefully ease out of her, pausing when she hissed in pain. "Are you all right?"

Aiden nodded. "Just a little sore. It's been a while." She cupped a gentle hand on his cheek. "Hey, you didn't hurt me, okay? I promise that I am just sore."

He rolled out of bed, heading for the bathroom. "Can I get you anything? Do you want me to call one of the doctors?" he asked.

Aiden rolled her eyes. "Ev, I wasn't a virgin. All I need is some rest and for you to get back here. Come hold me and I'll feel better in a few minutes."

He paused at the doorway to the bathroom. "You don't need anything?"

"I need you to hold me," she said. "I need you to cuddle me."

Evan did an about face and hurried back to the bed, sliding in beside her and gathering her into his arms. "I'd be happy to cuddle you," he told her.

Aiden snuggled up against him and began to doze off as the warmth of his body soaked back into her. "Good cuz I don't intend to move for a while," she said sleepily. He kissed the top of her head and settled down to sleep with her. They'd have a discussion about this when they woke up.

* * *

amoureux--sweetheart 


End file.
